Mistake
by Meguro-ku
Summary: I..I never ment to do this... Full summery, couples and info inside!Takuya X Tai X Daisuke X Takato ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

I was bored on a Weekend, so I thought, why not make a fic with a FOURSOME, I hope it isn't crappy though!

Title: Mistakes.

Rated: M

Warnings: Yaoi, sex, foursome, Mpreg, Crossovers from the seasons 1-4, NOT for kids under the age 14..

Couple: TaichixDaisukexTakatoxTakuya

Summery: Taichi gets invited to Daisuke's apartment for a unknown reason. He meets some strangers who know who Taichi is! Is Davis keeping a secret? And after the best night ever, will Taichi regret everything?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in anyways, what so ever. ..I WISH I did... But I don't!

Chapter 1:Invite;Taichi's pov

_**I never ment to do this..I never ment to make them pregnant..is it really MY fault? I mean..I was invited...and..They screw'd him too.. It isn't ALL my fault...This is bad, isn't it? I mean, fucking a teenage boy. Like I said..I wasn't the only one. It was a.. Foursome..I'm Sorry, for the trouble I 'caused..I really was going to my homework, really...Oi, this is bad, isn't it...?**_

It was a Tuesday night, I had tons of homework to do; Math, Science, you name it. I sighed as I sat at the kitchen table, I'd do my homework at my room, but I'd hate to wake up Kari. Plus when she

wakes up, she scares the fuck out of me. All of sudden, the phone rings, annoying little ring, so annoying. I answer it 10 seconds later, "Yagami resid--Daisuke, what the hell? It's midnight. Sorry Daisuke, I can't come over.." //" Aw, please Taichi-sempai?"// I hate hearing him whine like that, like broke a young child's heart..."No. " was my reply and hanged up. Walking back to the kitchen table, I was wondering why he needed me for? Me and Daisuke are boyfriends, I told him I love him months ago, pretty amazing, huh? But I have a feeling, if I go over there, it'd be the biggest mistake ever. 'Oh what the hell, I'll go.' I thought.

Biggest Mistake. Ever.

By the time I got there it was 12:23 , I knocked on his apartment door shivering in blue jacket. "Open up, Dai, My freezing my nips off!" I yelled. A boy, with short spikey brown hair, yellow T-shirt with a red jacket and green pants open the door.His face was all red. My brown eyes met his. "You must be this 'Taichi' I've been hear about. Please come in." He took my hand and dragged me to the not-so-far-away living room. There I saw another boy, brown messy hair, blue shirt and black tight pants was kissing MY Daisuke.

"Daisuke..What the hell?" I was mad. He simply looked at me with his brown eyes and said,"Hello Sempai, would you like to join us?" My heart was pounding, What did he mean by that? I hope I know what he means. SMOOCH! All of sudden, that one spikey hair kid kissed me, right on the lips! I don't see Daisuke getting mad or confused. What IS going on here?!

Whoo! Hope you enjoyed it so far! Next chapter coming up really soon:)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, Chapter two!

Warning: This chapter may contain YAOI and OCness.. :O

Chapter 2; Names; Tai's pov.

* * *

As soon as we broke the kiss, the boy stared at me saying this: "My name is..Takuya." And the other who has stopped kissing my boyfriend told me this: "I'm Takato.." They both winked at me, I was frozen. I never saw them before, Is this to good to be true? I found it different when I sat on the couch with the three, Davis was snuggling against my back, Takato was pretty much in my lap and Takuya was hugging me tightly. It all felt so..good! But this is just weird. "W..what are you guys doing..?" I ask them, not trying to be rude or to scare them. They seemed so innocent...creepy. Takuya frowned, "Were sorry, Taichi-sempai, we just want you to make you feel special!" His frowned turned into a grin. Daisuke grinned widely, "I told them a lot about you.." he said. Takato smiled softly and staring at me. I looked at him, "What is it?" He just shrugged. Davis kissed me, making me grin. This is where it turns out all wrong and things turn out confusing...

"Even IF Daisuke-kun told us about you, we already knew everything.." Takuya said in a creepy tone of voice. Takato purred, "Your name is Taichi Yagami, your 17 years old and you were the original ,digidestian(sp?). And it just so happens, that you are gay.." I looked at Daisuke, did they already knew, or did he tell them? Daisuke grinned at me again, "It's true, I only told them about your amazing skills." he winked at me again. I shiver. This time I kiss Takato and he's the one who's shocked this time, I just grin at him.

5 minutes later..

I turn completely different, I start to actually make out with the three of them, one at a time of course. And they'd start making out with each other. I blushed bright when my cock begin to harden, I'm glad they didn't notice. Yet. Now I was making out with Daisuke, his tounge passed through my mouth, I moaned and we broke apart, gasping for air.

Takato's pov

I gasped when Takuya was kissing my neck, nipping at the collarbone. I looked back at Daisuke and Taichi, then back at Takuya, I felt way uncomfortable. "S..S..stop.." I mumbled.He right after I said that, he looked at my redden face. "Sorry.."he mumbled. I've known Takuya for 3 years now, and on the second year, we had our first kiss. But..we never had sex, because he knows how uncomfortable I can get. I think this time, I'll let him, even if Daisuke-kun and Taichi-sempai might be watching. "...Never mind.." I said letting him continue. Me and Takuya met Daisuke-kun a few months ago, we made a promise to give Taichi full pleasure, Maybe I should break that promise.. No, I can't.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, finally, 3rd chapter, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FOURSOME, AND SEX. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED:

Chapter 3, Warned; Takuto's pov.

My heart is pounding from my chest as he licks my chest, as my blue shirt lays on the dirty old floor. "I want you.." I whisper hopeing only Takuya would hear. I was wrong.

Daisuke grinned and got up from the couch, giving Taichi a lustful look, and ran off. I gulped as Takuya slipped off my pants and boxers, my throat felt dry and weak. He stared at my hardened cock. "Takuya.." I whimpered. His clothes fell on the floor next to mine. I flipped over to my stomach, my ass in the air, my hands shaking. "Fuck me now.." I whisper, sweat going down my face. "As you wish, but you'll need to reward me after.." He purred in my ear. "ready?" I nodded. He entered me, I screamed and moaned.

Taichi's pov.

I layed on the couch, watching them from up here. I wonder if they still know I'm still there, I doubt it. I blush as my cock got stiff. 'Where the fuck is Daisuke anyways?!' I thought.I can't believe their doing this right in front of me. I also can't be believe..how horny this is making me. "May I join?" I purred.

* * *

Small, but oh well. --'' Next chapter soon! 


End file.
